uglybettyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Manhattan Project
Plot As the events of the previous episode passed, Betty's decision about whether to visit Rome with Gio or marry Henry had taken its toll on her. We learn (via a confessional to her mom's tombstone) that Betty refused Henry's wedding proposal and Gio's Rome date because she wasn't ready for a serious relationship and had to find out who she was. With time away from her two former love interests, Betty travels the country alone to gain experience and returns refreshed, along with an idea binder which outlines her goals. Unfortunately, as Betty returns to New York City, she discovers much has changed. First, there's a newly redesigned "Mode," done up in black, white and chrome fixtures, and the office is extremely cold. Marc and Amanda welcome back their favorite "frenemy," and of course, there's Wilhelmina as editor-in-chief. As Betty walks into a nursery for the unborn Meade (formerly Daniel's office), Wilhelmina punches a hole through the wall and tells the construction crew to put a window there. Second, Daniel has been "kicked downstairs" to head up another Meade publication, "Player". Betty's job is plagued by Daniel Jr., who welcomes her by gluing her to her chair. Daniel makes light of the situation and wheels Betty into a meeting room, where she is greeted by a chorus of "boo"s from the male staff. Nevertheless, she gets assigned to head up the magazine's Harley motorcycle event. All goes well until a prankster sprays Silly String on a model. Ever-resourceful Betty tells Daniel she will handle the situation by filling in for the injured biker. As she does, Betty spots Daniel Jr., who proceeds to spray more Silly String all over her helmet—resulting in a major catastrophe. Marc and Amanda, of course, are present to enjoy the hilarity. Third, Betty decides to get an apartment in the city, much to the chagrin of Papi and Hilda. Betty, with a very pregnant (and hungry) Christina at her side, goes apartment-hunting and is duped by a savvy real estate agent. A spacious flat with cheery yellow walls wins Betty over, but she makes up her mind a moment too late—someone else just signed the lease. Sensing Betty's naivete, the agent talks her into leasing another "great" place upstairs that turns out to be a filthy mess and has a "sexy view"... of an elderly nude couple! Later on, though, Betty's family saves the day by surprising her with their version of an Extreme Home Makeover. After her apartment is finished, Betty (who has made it a goal to hold off on relationships with guys) knocks on her neighbor's door to complain about loud music and meets Jesse, who is very attractive guitar player. Betty walks back into her place with a wistful look in her eyes. On Betty's return from vacation, she's proud to learn that Ignacio has a new job at Flushing Burger. Later on, she has the chance to meet Ignacio's boss, who turns out to be Kimmie Keegan, Betty's old nemesis from school! When Kimmie learns Ignacio is Betty's father, she starts treating him harshly, making him clean restrooms instead of cooking, then cutting back his hours. When Betty and Hilda confront Kimmie, Kimmie waste no time reviving the feud, leading to a food fight which results (among other things) in Betty's idea binder landing in the deep-fryer. Later on, though, Betty apologizes to Kimmie, who surprises her by admitting she's jealous of Betty's loving family, great job and city apartment. Kimmie makes things right by giving Ignacio his well-deserved job back. In other scenarios, Claire's Hot Flash issue and its future has caused a rift within the Meade family, as Alexis reveals to Wilhelmina their plans to promote the debut cover on Times Square. However, Wilhelmina says she wants more money to promote Mode, which Alexis says she can't do at the moment. This frustrates Wilhelmina, and she decides Mode will be the priority. Later on, Alexis and Wilhelmina promote Mode on Live with Regis & Kelly, but the interview takes a different twist when (as Wilhelmina planned all along) the hosts mock "Hot Flash" and read an article that trashes Alexis' appearance and discusses how she screwed Daniel by demoting him. It also looks like Wilhelmina's plans to divide the Meades may be succeeding better than expected, as Claire scorns Alexis for killing Hot Flash, saying she's just another puppet for Wilhelmina. This meltdown, along with a situation ending in Daniel yelling at Daniel Jr. for eating cake before dinner, would take its toll. Claire explains to Daniel about being a father and doing what he has to do; Daniel and his son (who cautiously emerges from his room, where he ran and hid) later talk and make up. Claire gets a call from her assistant, s being told that Alexis will downsize Hot Flash. Claire reminds her that Wilhelmina has not only pushed Daniel and her away, but she will make Alexis a fool too, warning her that it now leaves one more Meade to go. Claire, sadly enough, is right. The following day at Times Square, Wilhelmina and Marc see the billboard cover of Mode and congratulate themselves on a job well done. 219 Category:Season 3